


Annual ‘Faxfic Slam - 1918 PD

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, The Havenite 'Faxes Colloquially Known as "Smutsies"
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Political, RPF, Revenge, Treat, Wartime, fictional fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for the 1918 PD Annual ‘Faxfic Slam in Noveau Paris! Pick a pairing and write up to the smutsie name. Remember the fun of a slam is to reply to other ‘fics and better yet to one-up them. Do us proud!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual ‘Faxfic Slam - 1918 PD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Thank you to those who beta'd for me, [roseandheather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather) and [r_lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/pseuds/r_lee)!

It’s time for the 1918 PD Annual ‘Faxfic Slam in Noveau Paris! Pick a pairing and write up to the smutsie name. Remember the fun of a slam is to reply to other ‘fics and better yet to one-up them. Do us proud!

 

  * Since Constitution Day is next month, please consider focusing on patriotic persons of the Republic of Haven.
  * Warn properly for violence, consent issues, etc. or be booted.
  * The original ‘faxfic poster and the Slam moderator will be noted in comments, but all other comments are anonymized.



 

**President Eloise Pritchart/Secretary of War Thomas Theisman**

  1. Comment: Think that's patriotic enough? I mean, they're only the REASON we have a Constitution day.
  2. Comment: OTP
  3. Comment: Have you SEEN what's going on under the Giscard/Pritchart pairing? Come Rescue the Stars.
  4. _Reply to #3_ : Please tell me that's not what I think it is...
  5. Comment: My N-OTP
  6. _Reply to #3_ : If I was going to buy the Giscard rumor, this is so how I would buy it: with a side-dish of Tom.
  7. _Reply to #5_ : Keep it to yourself or go comment on your own OTP!



_See more comments..._

 

* * *

_**‘Faxfic EPTT.12: A Navy-Sized Bed  
** _

President Pritchart cut a lovely, slender figure by the grand window in her office overlooking the city of Noveau Paris. With her fair hair, topaz eyes, and impeccable grooming, she was truly the most beautiful woman in the Republic, let alone the city. She was also the most intelligent, which meant the smartest place to be as a ruler was in bed with the Navy.

Maybe that wasn’t supposed to be meant literally. Maybe.

“I’m not actually into exhibitionism yet,” said the Secretary of War from the far corner of the office.

Pritchart sighed and glanced toward Theisman. “You’re getting spoiled,” she pouted.

He merely grinned and she went over obligingly out of view of all of Haven. It wouldn’t do for them to see her in bed with Theis— ah, the Navy. Right. #

22 Likes | 5 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: Not totally in-character.
  2. Comment: Love this!
  3. Comment: More smut, please!
  4. Comment: You all know this is really happening.
  5. _Reply to #4_ : Minus the exhibitionism?
  6. _Reply to #4_ : I wish they would!
  7. Comment: Fic the exhibitionism!



_See more comments…_

 

* * *

_Reply to EPTT.12 ‘ **Faxfic EPTT.23: Paris, La Belle**_

Noveau Paris would have blushed if she had the appropriate cheeks and blood vessels to do it. As it were, she was powerless to look away from the respective heads of state and military reminding her that people had better ways than signatures to seal their alliances. In fact, those ways were older than the alphabet, no doubt.

Eloise tightened her grip on Tom’s shoulders as he pressed her closer and closer to the edge, skin on skin in a marvelous show of exhibitionism she never would have thought of suggesting. The President had survived State Security over the years by hiding her emotions, but Tom gave her the freedom to express herself and this was his best idea yet.

She stared at the window at the brightening stars of evening as he whispered, “Eloise,” in her ear, then came in a startled rush that sent her hurtling toward those stars emotionally. Noveau Paris had never looked so beautiful. #

78 Likes | 5 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: That was steaming!
  2. Comment: Oh, I wish they’d marry.
  3. _Reply to #2_ : If they married, they’d probably do it secretly, don’t you think?
  4. Comment: There’s nothing lovelier than the stars from Noveau Paris, unless you can see them over Thomas Theisman’s shoulder.
  5. _Reply to #4_ : So true. He’s sooo crushable.
  6. _Reply to #2_ : I hope he stays single forever so I can keep fantasizing.
  7. Comment: Way to kill the mood, bringing in StateSec.
  8. ~~Comment: Who wrote this? I want to check out their network accounts. You do write more ‘faxfic, right?~~
  9. **Moderator** _Reply to #8_ : Slams are anonymous. Please do not attempt to discover the O/P until after the Slam is over.



_See more comments…_

_See more 'faxfic of this pairing..._

 

**President Eloise Pritchart/Secretary of State Arnold Giancola**

  1. Comment: Whoever proposed this pairing has checked more than their politics at the door.
  2. _Reply to #1_ : I think they're eminently professional.
  3. Comment: Just wha...?! What smutsie d'you read this in?
  4. Comment: Giancola, win. Pritchart's not half good enough for him.
  5. Comment: Pritchart would never go for someone like Giancola. Manly he is not.
  6. _Reply to #5_ : Oh, your manly diplomacy! /snark
  7. Comment: Remind me to search instead of browse next slam.



_See more comments..._

 

* * *

**_'Faxfic: EPAG.1 'Tis a Fine Line_ **

A/N: Because all that congressional bickering has to be covering some serious sexual tension.

"You're not listening to me!" Arnold yelled at last, desperate to get through to this infuriating, beautiful woman.

"I am!" Eloise thundered back. "And you're wrong!"

He reached and grabbed her shoulders as if to shake some sense into her, but she slapped him off then kissed him fiercely. It startled both of them, but in a moment, they were venting their anger in that kiss. When they pulled apart, their breath was ragged.

She turned away from him, flushed, and stepped behind her desk to regain her composure. When she was certain she was in control of herself again, the President of the Republic of Haven, Eloise Pritchart, smirked as she quirked her finger at the man across the desk from her.

"Want to try that again?" she purred. #

15 Likes | 56 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: This would NEVER happen.
  2. Comment: Excuse me while I go irradiate my brain!
  3. Comment: Has died and gone to Cerberus...
  4. Comment: Not that fine.
  5. _Reply to #2_ : Someone please irradiate O/P's brain!
  6. Comment: The fic was good. The pairing... Yeah. I mean, no.
  7. Comment: That's right. Hide behind your anonymity.



_See more comments..._

 

**Secretary of War Thomas Theisman/Manticoran Honor Harrington**

  1. Comment: It never ceases to amaze me the pairings we come up with.
  2. Comment: If you saw it in the smutsies...
  3. Comment: These two would make peace if they could. They'd come up with a _real_ treaty.
  4. Comment: You've got to be kidding me.
  5. _Reply to #3_ : I'll believe it when I see it.
  6. Comment: The best defense is a good offense. Oooh! That'd make a good fic.
  7. _Reply #2_ : I haven't seen this in the smutsies. Where? Where?



_See more comments..._

 

* * *

**_‘Faxfic TTHH.3: The End of an Era_ **

It sent a spike of pleasure through Admiral Thomas Theisman as his ships surrounded Admiral Honor Harrington's for the last time. There would be no surrender for the Salamander of Manticore. She had been imprisoned once by the People's Republic of Haven and no one, least of all herself, wished to put her in that position again.

It was an honorable way to die—in a flash of boiling plasma as the captain went down with her ship. #

17 Likes | 4 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: Smutsie. Think smutsie.
  2. **O/P** _Reply to #1_ : Wish fulfillment?



 

* * *

_‘ **Faxfic TTHH.5: Sleeping with the Enemy – RevengeFic**_

It was their last night together. Honor demanded as much—not the woman in his arms. He took what he could get, her beauty, her fierceness, her incredible strength as they kissed and pressed and fought for dominance in the covers. It was their last night and he wanted to remember this moment with Honor.

The first time they had met was on an interstellar battlefield. The second time, they'd moved that battle to the bedroom, but all the time in the back of his mind was another honor: the honor of the Republic of Haven he loved.

He took pleasure in making her cry out first before allowing himself his own release. Spent at last, he lay beside her, regretting that this was the only way it could have ended, even knowing he could not wish it different.

"I regret that we are enemies," he said quietly.

Honor didn't answer for a moment, then she did. "We are honorable enemies." And they were. They had always treated each other with an individual respect their nations had forgotten.

It was the best he could hope for. He rolled over before she could suspect him and whispered, "I'm sorry," as he squeezed the trigger.

A/N: I almost called it ‘Honor Killing,’ but obvious much? #

36 Likes | 48 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: Good Haven, what have you done to me, woman? I’m not SUPPOSED to like her!
  2. _Reply to #1_ : She did save our Secretary of War’s life.
  3. _Reply to #2_ : I’ll never believe that.
  4. _Reply to #1_ : Of all the Manticorans, she has SOME amount of honor.
  5. _Reply to #4_ : Huh. Aptly named, I guess.
  6. Comment: Vids! I need vids!
  7. _Reply to #6_ : Anyone know a propaganda artist?



_See more comments…_

 

* * *

_Reply to TTHH.5 **‘Faxfic TTHH.9: In lieu of vids...**_

We are honorable enemies.

She was his Manticore, a willing stand-in that Thomas could wreak his vengeance on in pleasing her flesh. Sex was something of a battle between them, and she willingly gave him dominance for they were in her kingdom while he waited for release as a prisoner of war.

He was her Haven, a willing stand-in for all the frustration of a war she wanted to end. Both of them were into decisive victories and it showed in the way they took and gave control in the bed.

Their personal respect for each other extended far enough to realize they would always be loyal to their own nations. There was no surprise, only inevitability when she met his eyes and saw regret that it was over and his own nation's claims were higher than any she had had. It was an honorable end in the end. #

14 Likes | 11 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. **Moderator** : Please title your contribution to the slam.
  2. Comment: Anyone want to threesome this with our Secretary of State?
  3. _Reply to #2_ : Must flush the brain. Ejecting exploding fusion bottle…
  4. Comment: He totally belongs with the President, not Honor.



_See more 'faxfic of this pairing..._

 

**President Eloise Pritchart/Admiral Javier Giscard  
**

  1. Comment: Did you see that smutsie where they were kissing? Intense!
  2. _Reply to #1_ : That vid was so fabbed.
  3. Comment: Such rumors. I swear, they're really seeing each other. In the Biblical sense.
  4. _Reply to #2_ : No fabber's that good.
  5. _Reply to #1_ : If you see it in the smutsies, you know it's got to be true.
  6. _Reply to #4_ : They fabbed the Honorable Honor Harrington's death.
  7. Comment: Anyone want to fic a presidential wedding?



_See more comments..._

 

* * *

_**‘Faxfic EPJG.21: Haven in the Storm**  
_

Home.

Giscard didn't consider himself home until after he'd reached port in Noveau Paris and made his way via secure aircar to the presidential residence where he was led in with or without appointment to his own private audience with the most powerful woman in the nation: Eloise Pritchart.

She didn't even wait for him to greet her but slipped into his arms and kissed him, holding on as tightly as an anchor in the storm. She was his haven, his shining star, the love of his life. He didn't let her go until he had held her long enough for his arms to feel less empty for all the months she hadn't been there.

"How is Haven?" he finally asked.

"Oh, wonderful." Eloise lay her finger on his lips and led him to the bedroom. "Let's not talk about Haven," she whispered. "You're home now."

He gently took her to bed and lost himself—all the pain and fear of preparing against war—in her. She was truly his haven. #

63 Likes | 12 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: Ugh.
  2. Comment: Love this! So romantic.
  3. _Reply to #1_ : You are so a Pritchart/Theisman shipper, aren't you?
  4. _Reply to #2_ : Tom's more romantic. I mean, how much more romantic than 'I will rescue the entire star nation' can you get?
  5. _Reply to #4_ : Eloise is a human being with FEELINGS, person. Loving a star nation is an impersonal kind of love.
  6. Comment: Sighs happily.
  7. _Reply to #4_ : Who are you calling impersonal?



_See more comments…_

 

* * *

_Reply to EPJG.21 **‘Faxfic EPJG.28: Come, Rescue the Stars**  
_

They were the perfect match really, Javier's practicality to Eloise's keen intelligence to Tom's strength and romanticism. Eloise never would tell them who was the better kisser.

"I'm sure I am," Javier muttered, then leaned down to nip her shoulder.

Eloise shook her head, coy smile, and said, "Me."

Tom laughed, hands wandering until both caught their breaths. "You're better at everything," he murmured.

But she wasn't. Eloise couldn't believe it because THEY, all of them, were better at everything, together, as they found a rhythm in sync with each other, the hiss of pleasure, the slide of flesh. Together, they had rescued Haven. Together, they found the stars. #

118 Likes | 27 Dislikes | Reply?

  1. Comment: Brain is mush.
  2. **O/P** _Reply to #1_ : In a good way, I hope?
  3. Comment: Wow. I mean, wow.
  4. Comment: Why did I never think of this? I get the romance, the smut, the forbiddenness of it all.
  5. _Reply to #2_ : Oh, yes. I think. You  have rearranged my world.
  6. Comment: I can so see this happening. I mean, did you SEE that smutsie? That was totally real when she was kissing Giscard!
  7. Comment: I can't decide whether I love you or hate you for this.



_See more comments…_

_See more 'faxfic of this pairing..._

 

****Secretary of State Arnold Giancola/Secretary of the Treasury Rachel Hanriot** **

  1. Comment: Crack pairing.
  2. _Reply to #1_ : You think?
  3. Comment: Um...



 

* * *

**_‘Faxfic AGRH.1: Power of the Purse_ **

A/N: Patriotic, huh? I notice the Cabinet’s leading out but...

“You don’t seem properly driven by patriotic concerns,” Rachel got out breathlessly.

Arnold kissed her neck, provoking a startled sound from the Secretary of the Treasury’s throat. “Perhaps I am motivated by monetary concerns.”

She glared at him—or as best as she could in their compromising position.

“You don’t seem to mind.” He smirked.

She sniffed and slid downward to show him exactly who was in control here. At his own startled groan, she pulled away long enough to comment, “When seeking power, the Old Earth phrase is right: follow the money.”

He didn’t really have the breath to argue. #

5 Likes | 1 Dislike | Reply?

  1. Comment: Woman power!
  2. Comment: Oh, I like.
  3. Comment: If I had her purse…



 

_See more pairings..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely too much fun to write.


End file.
